Winter's Autumn
by Frozen Ninja
Summary: On the boat to the hunter's Exam Gon befriends an interesting girl known as Aki who is about his age, she ends up after the exams sticking with him and Killua and things become more interesting from there. REWRITE. KilluaOC, MAJOR PLOT CHANGES
1. Chapter One

Winter's Autumn

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and obviously not me, so no suing.

Flamers: I have yet to be flamed for a fanfic, but anyways I dun really care if you flame me or not. I certainly won't like it since I think it's very rude to flame people. If you have constructive criticism or an ideas for me I will accept them gladly and with politeness. Flaming is immature and rude and any flames will be ripped to pieces and fed to my kitties and my dog.

Author Notes: Much like everything else I write, this a rewrite of the series, which of course mean's PLOT CHANGES ( MAJOR MAJOR PLOT CHANGES LATER ON) and Original characters. Also both anime and manga are used for plot lines since some things happen in the anime that don't happen in the manga. I don't have access to a ton of the anime but I do to a good portion of the manga, and using parts of both makes it more interesting.

I'm a lazy person who can try to update frequently but usually fails at doing so.

Please ask before using any original characters.

Warnings: romance, violence, cursing, plot changes and adding of original characters

Couplings: Killua/OC, ( other pairing's may be added later)

> > > > > > 

" Good work." The captain's voice rang around the deck. " You have two hours ahead of you. The worst is still to come." his voice trailed off as he spotted a young girl looking over the edge of the boat. He raised an eyebrow almost intrigued, It was rare for young one's to try and enter the hunter's exam though the entrance age was twelve, but a young girl was even rarer. He walked past her.  
" You sick girl?" He asked, she turned to stare up at him out of a pair of the strangest colored eye's he ever seen. Her right eye was a shade of dark yet bright, mysterious shade of green, the left eye was a warm gentle shade of dark brown. She merely shook her head in answer to the captain's question.

" No I was just watching the waves and listening to the wind." She smiled lightly, as the strong ocean wind blew through her midnight black bangs that fell directly into her face. Long strands framed the sides of her face coming over her ears ending a bit below her chin. The rest of her midnight black hair only came down enough to brush a little past her shoulder's and was tied back with a dark green ribbon. She was dressed rather uniquely in a long sleeved dark blue shirt that easily came down to her knees, it was also evidently that she wore some type of turtle necked shirt beneath it She had a large sash wrapped around her waist and tied in the front the rest of the long sash of an even deeper blue color then her shirt blowing past her sides and behind her, if the wind settled the rest of the ash probably would come down to at least her knee's. Tucked into the tied sash was a short sheathed katana. The very top of the hilt was a shimmering piece of blue colored metal, the ties of the hilt were also deep green and black, and around the end of the hilt were design red-brown autumn leaves surrounding by deep blue. Around her neck she wore a long worn looking red-brown autumn leaf. Her small skinny legs were clothed by long black pants that came down even over her feet, almost hiding her black and green shoes from view. The captain's eyes slid up her small skinny form, on initial site she looked to be about ten but on a closer look she was probably a few year's older. Her face was small and she didn't look to have much muscle on her, but her chest was slightly developed hinting at an older age. He shook his head wondering and let his eyes travel over to another boy that was probably around her age and looking off the edge of the boat into the deep sea.

" What about you boy? You seasick?" unlike the girl he didn't shake his head or even nod, at first he almost didn't even seem to respond.

" There'll be another storm, even bigger." He said softly still looking out at the sea.

" Hmm?" the ship's captain looked amused. " What makes you say that? He asked taking out a bottle and taking a sip to drink.

" The wind's are screaming at each other." The tiny girl said speaking up a bit, her odd colored eyes looking back at him. The boy turned to look at her, his spiky hair almost the exact same shade as her's, his eyes a deep shade of brown.

" Screaming?" Both the captain and the boy asked looking surprised, she gave a slight uneasy smile.

" I guess you could say I can understand the way the wind talks and the pattern's it makes." She said softly looking as if she had made a mistake in telling them, to her surprise the boy gave her a huge smile.

" Sugoi, . I can only tell because the gull's are saying that I should be careful." He told her with that huge smile on his face.

" You can understand birds?" she asked her different colored eyes wide with surprise.

" A little bit yeah."

" Now that's incredible. I can only understand felines, canines, and some lizards.." Now it was her turn to smile.

" Hey you two?" The captain called looking at the two with interest. " Can either of you tell me when the storm will be upon us, and how strong it will be?" The boy nodded and looked out at the birds, the smaller girl just closed her eyes listening carefully.

" Waves should be about two times high then before. If we keep at this speed, we should be in the heart of the storm in about three hours." He said turning back to the captain, she opened her eyes and nodded.

" That's more accurate then I could have gotten. The wind doesn't like to tell me things all the time." she gave an odd indescribable smile.

" Boy follow me! I'll show you a few things about driving a ship." he started to a walk off and the boy gave a cheerful okay and started to follow him.

" Ano… Could I come to?" The girl asked stopping both male's in their tracks, the captain raised an eyebrow apparently amused.

" If your interested." He said and started to walk off again, now with both of them following him.

" Can I ask you a question?" The boy asked as he walked beside the girl that only came up to about his chin. She shrugged and nodded. " Can you really use that?" she gave a confused blink and looked down to her sash where the hilt of her katana was showing.

" Of course I can, what would be the point of carrying it otherwise." she said with a shrug.

" Well I've never really met a girl that can fight with a sword. " He gave a cheerful laugh.

" That's because a large portion of them can't or won't." She laughed as well. " obviously I'm not one of that large portion. Then again I was always told I was a bit strange."

" Like your eyes?" He asked looking at green and brown eyes.

" Yes, Like my eyes." She repeated with a frown.

" I think your eyes are really cool." He grinned at her and her expression almost immediately brightened.

" Really?" She asked, surprise and happiness written all over her face. " Everyone else seems to think there strange and called me a freak."

" Well that's mean." He said as they entered a room with the captain. She nodded and giggled.

> > > > > >

" Finally, You're the last four?"

The captain glanced over the young boy and the young girl again, and at the two males now standing on either side of them. The one standing next to the tiny black haired girl was a boy that looked to be in his late teens, He wore a calm expression , his blonde hair framing his face and falling into his catlike eyes. The man next to him was taller then them all with short black hair and glasses.

" What are your names?"  
" My Name is Kurapika." The blonde haired boy said calmly, his voice a slight bit feminine.  
" I'm Gon." the young boy said with a grin.  
" Nihenme, Aki." The only present female said with a smile and bowed politely.  
"I'm called Leorio." The tall man next to Kurapika said at last.  
" Why do you want to be hunter's?" the captain continued.  
" Excuse me." Leorio said rudely. " I don't think you're an examiner."  
" Answer anyway."  
" I want to know what my father's work is like." Gon said cheerfully , raising his hand.  
" Hey." Leorio growled down at Gon. " Not so fast kid. Who told you to answer? Don't you have any team spirit." the tiny girl next to Gon almost grinned and as if to spit the older male answered the captain's  
question.  
" I met a hunter when I was young in the forest near my village and he said I'd make a good hunter. So I decided to see if he was right. Besides it seems like an interesting occupation."  
" HEY BRAT."  
" My name is Aki, not brat. Generally it's polite to call address a person by their name and not by something as rude as brat." She then stuck out her tongue at him.  
" Were just giving our reason's what's wrong with that?" Gon asked.

" I don't get it either." Aki said with a shrug.  
" You shouldn't that's all. For me it's a manner of respect." the older male replied glaring at the girl who glared straight back.  
" I agree with this guy." Kurapika finally spoke up.  
"EH! How old are you? Were you never taught to respect your elders?" Leorio asked now looking at him.

" I was." Aki muttered under her breath. " But one of those said elders also said not to respect idiots."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

" Nothing to you anyway."  
" Speaking honestly in front of people I've just met, and the reasons that make me wish to become a hunter are mine, and are personal. That's why it's not possible for me to answer you in this place." He continued  
speaking ignoring the taller man.  
" Well¦ ,I see. In that case you must get off my ship as soon as possible.." The captain said his eyes glancing off to the side. Both Kurapika and Leorio looked surprised, so the captain continued speaking. " You still don't get it? The hunter exam has already begun." The boat creaked and turned violently from the raging storm outside, Aki placed her green and black shoed feet in a firm position on the floor as did Gon as they stared at the captain.  
" You can't ignore that there is as many applicants to be hunters as there are stars in the sky. Because of the lack of time and space, it's impossible to judge everyone. So guys like me are used to diminish the  
number of candidates. Then , except for you four. All the other passenger's have been registered as failures for the grand jury. Even if they can get to the place where the exams are being held, the doors  
will be shut. So in other words, the decision of whether or not you go on to the exams belongs to me. So put away your mistrust and answer my question."  
Kurapika frowned for a moment looking at the captain seriously. " I ..I am the only survivor of the Kurata clan." he took a deep breath and  
continued. " Four years ago, all of my relatives were killed by thieves. The reason I want to become a hunter is because I want to capture the Genei Ryodan."  
" Become a hunter of the black list?" The captain took a swing of whatever was the bottle he was holding at that moment. " The Genei Ryodan belongs to class A, even the best hunters will think twice before helping you. Your chasing after a sure death.'  
" I do not fear death." His eyes flashed with slight anger." What I fear most is my anger that never leaves."  
" So in other words you want to avenge yourself, why do you need to be a hunter for that?" The taller male standing next to him asked confused.  
" That Leorio, is the stupidest question I've ever been asked. If I don't become a hunter, I won't have access to certain places, information, and  
displacement. It's probably a detail your little neuron's missed." Kurapika practically snapped, as Gon blinked confusing and Aki straight out snickered.  
" In other words he's an idiot." she clarified for Gon's sake.  
" YOU LITTLE BRAT. Leorio snarled at her angrily and  
she just smiled sweetly.

" Aki." She reminded with that sweet smile still in place.  
" Well what about you Leorio?" the captain asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who only a mere few hours ago had been rather shy and now was being quite open and sarcastic.  
" In fact you have a good head and I'm going to answer." He grinned wildly. " I won't use four different ways . Lets speak openly. MONEY! With money. you can have everything. A great house, a class car  
the best alcohol."  
" Baka." Aki said rolling her eyes.  
" Unfortunately, manners can't be bought Leorio." Kurapika nodded in agreement with the girl.  
" That's the third time." He glared at the shorter man.  
" Follow me to the deck, lets spill a little noble blood of the Kurata or something." He turned away from a now angry Kurapika.  
" Take back what you just said Leorio." He glared.  
" Leorio-san." He snapped back and started to walked off towards the open deck of the ship. " Come."  
" I'm right behind you." was the short reply he got as Kurapika followed him.  
" EH?! I'm NOT FINISHED!" The captain yelled after them. " DO you not want to go and pass the exams?"  
" You should just let them fight." Gon said sitting up on something, both Aki and the captain looked at him. "If you want to know someone, start by find out what makes them mad. My Aunt Mito often said that phrase. I like it a lot. He said and continued speaking as Aki jumped up and sat beside him. " From my point of view, both have good reasons to be angry, it's better to let them fight."  
" I like the sound of your aunt." She smiled. " She sounds really smart."  
" Hai." he nodded. " She's really nice to."  
" My aunt Miwa is pretty nice, if not crazy, but the rest of my family ..."she gave a sad sigh and the her head shot up as a member of the ship's  
crew ran in.  
" Captain!! The wind is blowing stronger then expected." the man yelled.  
" I didn't expect it to be so strong." The man growled and the young boy and girl both jumped down from where they were sitting.  
" You can't expect it. The wind is unpredictable force, you can only try and work with it and hope it's willing to work with you in return." Aki muttered simply.  
" Your right about that girl." The captain smirked and then frowned. " However if the wind's to strong we might have a bit of trouble." He started to head towards the deck, with the young boy and girl following.

> > > > 

" My god!" The captain said as they reached the deck in time to see Kurapika's block Leorio's knife with the weapon he was using. " If one of them falls from the boat , it will be impossible to save him." Aki turned her head, her black hair sticking to her face and the back of her from the force of the heavy rain in time to see part of the sail break and a piece of the wood go flying towards a man knocking him off the boat.  
"GATSO!!!!!!!" several crew member's yelled. The young girl  
blinked as Gon suddenly ran past her and leapt in-between the two combatant's and grabbed the man's legs. Aki cursed heavily and ran after him grabbing Gon's legs to keep him from falling overboard. She  
felt Kurapika grab her around the waist and noticed Leorio manage to grab Gon further up his leg. Together the two managed to pull them up. Gon collapsed on the deck once everyone was safe and rubbed his nose.  
" Ouch, I banged it." Seconds later Aki hit him over the head.  
" BAKA, I'm going to bang a lot more then your nose. WHAT the hell were you thinking?" She growled her eyes flashing.  
" I wasn't." he smiled at her as she practically fell over beside him.  
" ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? Leorio and Kurapika asked yelling at them both.  
" Well yes, actually I thought I was called Insane and Psychopathic more then crazy, but it works." She shrugged and Gon laughed. The two older males looked at each other and sweat dropped heavily.  
" Besides there's nothing to worry about, since you  
caught us." The cheerful boy said with his almost constant smile , the girl growled and hit him again.  
" Well I suppose." Kurapika muttered and glanced at  
Leorio who glanced back. " Forgive my rudeness. Leorio-san."  
" Hmm..I don't want something like that between us. Just call me Leorio , Kurapika. I'm the one who should have taken back what I said." Leorio said sitting down on the deck of the ship.  
" Gon?" Aki looked over at him as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and wrung it out.  
" Nani?" He looked back smiling.  
" If you ever do that again, I get to hurt you understand?" She said firmly as she retied her hair back.  
" Okay ." He smiled even more, the captain burst into laughter behind them.  
" You guys amuse me." He was smirking a them. " Alright, I'll take you straight to the place where the exams are taking place."  
" Really?" Gon asked standing up and he nodded.  
" Now if you two want to learn more about sailing you should follow me." he started to walk off.  
" Hey Gon.." Aki was grinning, her green and brown eyes sparkling with mischievness. " I'll race you." and with that challenge said she took off.,  
" Hey that's not fair." he ran after her.


	2. Chapter Two

Winter's Autumn

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and obviously not me, so no sue-ing.

Flamers: I have yet to be flamed for a fanfic, but anyways I dun really care if you flame me or not. I certainly won't like it since I think it's very rude to flame people. If you have constructive criticism or an ideas for me I will accept them gladly and with politeness. Flaming is immature and rude and any flames will be ripped to pieces and fed to my kitties and my dog.

Author Notes: Much like everything else I write, this a rewrite of the series, which of course mean's PLOT CHANGES ( MAJOR ,MAJOR PLOT CHANGES LATER ON) and Original characters. Also both anime and manga are used for plot lines since some things happen in the anime that don't happen in the manga. I don't have access to a ton of the anime but I do to a good portion of the manga, and using parts of both makes it more interesting.

I'm a lazy person who can try to update frequently but usually fails at doing so.

Please ask before using any original characters.

Warnings: romance, violence, cursing, plot changes and adding of original characters

Couplings: Killua/OC, ( other pairing's may be added later)

Flashbacks and dreams are in italics

> > > > > > >

_" AKI!!!" A voice rang through the forest and finally reached the young girl who groaned and winced from her spot underneath the tree. A tall boy of around the age of sixteen glared down at the tiny six year old.._

_" What the hell do you want nii-san?" Aki asked scowling as she looked up from her book._

_"Idiot your supposed to be in school." He growled and she back up into the tree._

_""I don't want to go to school , all the other kids are idiots." She snapped back preparing to bolt._

_ " You're the idiot brat." He lunged forward to grab her, the tiny six year old tried to run but was to slow and roughly grabbed and then thrown into the tree, her badly burned hands roughly scrapping against the harsh bark of the tree. She whimpered softly as she landed at the roots of the tree,_

_ " You could at least be a little bit more grateful to us, taking care of useless brat like you." Her older brother said coldly, his cold dark brown eyes staring down at the child with no emotion or affection what so ever._

_" Like what? pretending to be something I'm not." She sniffed. " No way!!!"_

_ " Brat." He kneeled down and punched her hard in the face causing the small child's face to bruise, her short neck length black hair falling into her face. " Start acting the way we tell you to or we'll end your life."_

_ " You're a little bit late on the death threats Nii-san." She smirked slowly. " Kaa-san already tried to kill me." She remarked showing her burned hands as proof. He hmphed and kicked her hands caused her to give a loud almost scream of pain._

_ " You deserved it." Now he actually smiled, though it was an extremely cold smile. " Do as me and our Kaa-san say or else..l'll burn you alive." A strangely blood red colored fire appeared in his right hand and she shuddered in fear ,curling into the roots of the tree for safety, though she knew the tree would only serve to kill her faster if he used the fire. She felt the tears streak down her face as he brought the fire closer and closer, soon she was crying helplessly in fear. He smirked and laughed.  
" Remember Aki, disobey me and I'll kill you in the most painful , and terrifying way I can ." He said coldly and.. Then…_

" AKI!!" She jerked her head up to stare into Kurapika's concerned eyes. She blinked rapidly and realized she had just walked straight into a tree.

" Itai." She rubbed her face in pain her eyes very briefly glanced at the small burns that were still around her fingers from something that had happened long, long ago.

" Aki, are you okay?" Gon asked running up to her worried, Leorio looked over at Kurapika.

" She really did just run into a tree didn't she." He asked amazed and the other man just nodded.

" OH yeah, except my face hurts a little." She mumbled. " I must have been thinking way to hard about something."

" Any way's didn't that old hag back there say it was only two hours walk?" Leorio growled to no one in particular.

" What were you thinking about?" Kurapika asked kneeling down by Aki to make sure she really hadn't injured herself, the tiny female frowned deeply. " If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

" Thanks Kurapika." She smiled thankfully. " Don't worry about me, I'm stronger then I look." She steady herself onto feet. " lets get going ." She walked on ahead of them with Gon running after her.  
Kurapika watched the two for a minute a light smile on his face.

" I'm Hungry." Leorio complained loudly. " I need to go to the bathroom." the blonde haired man just shook his head and sweat dropped HEAVILY.

" Hey Aki what were you thinking about?" Gon asked as they walked ahead and watched as she gave a loud sigh and put her hands behind her head.

" I was remembering something that my brother did to me when I was very young." She whispered darkly.

" You have a brother?" He blinked surprised.

" Yep. Two brothers and Four sisters. I'm the youngest of my family." She scowled darkly. " I only get along with one of my brother and sisters, there also the closet to my age. They both just turned 15. I've never really been around Matsumi enough to tell if she likes me or not and I can't stand the rest of them. My mother….well… personally…I think she's a bitch. So needless to say we don't get along all that well."

" What About your father?"

" Needless to say I've never met him, apparently my birth was the last time he was home, and my mother won't let me see pictures of him at all, since she's I'm already to much like him to begin with." She muttered sadly. " But my aunt has told me some stories about him and the hunter I met was a good friend of his."

" I've never met my father either." Gon said smiling at her.

" Really?" She asked and he nodded." it looks like were here." She stopped outside a house that was next to a big tree.

Leorio and Kurapika caught up them , two older men looked at each other and the taller of the two walked up the steps and knocked on the door,

" I'm coming in." He said loudly as he pushed the door open and nearly dropped his bag at what he saw.

" Leorio what's wrong…" Aki trailed off when she saw a large brown beast with claws and strange skinny ear's holding a woman by the neck. "…..SHIT."

The beast looked at them and charged past them holding the woman in it's left claw running off into the night. Aki cursed again and tore after it quickly drawing her Katana , Gon raced after her , his fishing pole in hand.  
" Leorio take care of the wounded." She distinctively heard Kurapika yell back as he then raced after them.

The three skidded to a halt.

" He's run off into the forest." Kurapika looked around quickly. " But where?" He stopped when he noticed Aki had closed her eyes.  
" THERE." Gon pointed and raced off, Aki immediately following him. The blonde haired man raced after them surprised by Gon ability to see so well.

" Gon up there." The black haired girl pointed to the creature jumping up through the tree's and skillfully followed leaping from branch to branch with surprising speed. He followed suit though hardly as fast. Another beast suddenly rushed at them , and one of it's claws wrapped tightly around Aki's waist lift her up as her rushed off.  
" AKI!!." Gon yelled after her worriedly and Kurapika could be heard behind him cursing.

" Gon!! Kurapika!!! Don't Worry About me!!! Just go after the other girl, I can manage myself." She yelled before the beast ran off quickly.

Gon nodded to himself. " Lets do as she says." He yelled back to Kurapika.

" Are you sure?"

" Hai, I'm going to trust Aki ." he smiled easily.

> > > > >

Aki frowned in thought then leaned back to stare up at the beast carrying her.

" Oi, could you put me down?" She decided to try asking politely, The beast laughed at her.

" Our you kidding?" It asked her in a gruff voice.

" No I'm not, " She paused fore a second. " Don't tell me you tried to separate me from Gon and the rest, because I'm smaller and I look a whole ton weaker?" She then closed her eyes and Curled her body into as much of a ball as she could. " Because I'm NOT." and with as much force as she could kicked back hard sending the beast flying into the nearest large tree, she flipped in the air and landed gracefully on her feet. She glanced at her katana, sighed and sheathed it glancing at the ground and then suddenly jumping up as the Kiriko tried to attack her again. She swung her right arm out to catch a tree limb and pull herself into the tree. Glancing up she could see another set of branches and jumped up even further into the tall tree hiding herself among the leaves and keeping her breathing as quite as possible.

" What the…" The Kiriko glanced around. " Where did she go?"

Aki carefully stood up and jumped to the next tree making only the slightest sound which cause the beast to glance up. Sniffing, the large Kiriko jumped into the tree, the girl held her breath and pressed her back against the trunk carefully balancing her weight on the branch praying to whatever gods happened to be listening at the moment that the Kiriko didn't have that good of a sense of smell. Suddenly it took off away from her and she exhaled and collapsed onto the branch.

" How odd…Why didn't it smell me?" She muttered to herself softly the wind playing through her black hair.

> > > > >

Gon glanced around the clearing he had just entered and jumped back slightly when he laid eyes on the Kiriko.

"HEH. You are fast for a kid." The Kiriko gave it's equivalent of a smirk. " To hit me like you did."  
The young boy blinked as he noticed a bruise on the Kiriko's back , he slowly frowned. He could clearly recall hitting the Kiriko on the head with his fishing pole, not to mention this one looked extremely different from the one he had been chasing. His eyes widened as he realized this wasn't the Kiriko he had been chasing, it was the one that had grabbed Aki.

" But for hit me .." He outstretch his arm showing the boy his claws. " YOU will pay." and he charged at Gon who just blinked and didn't move. Just as he was about to him Gon glanced up at him.

" Say… who are you?" he asked and the Kiriko stopped it's attack and looked at him in confusion. " Your not the one that I hit on the head, instead you have a bruise on your back." he paused looking almost angry. " and I want to know what you did with Aki?"

" How could you tell that?" The Kiriko let his claw fall to his side.

" Huh you don't look a thing like that other one and I got a glimpse of you when you grabbed my friend." He blinked. " Also your voice is more powerful and more shrill. Plus I hit your pal on the head and you have a bruise on your back."

The Kiriko laughed and patted Gon on the head. " Well I have to admit I'm impressed."

" What about my friend? She'd better not be hurt."

" Don't worry I think she hurt me more then I hurt her." The Kiriko laughed again.

> > > > >

Aki took a breath as she jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. " Now to find Gon and the others." She paused and jumped back quickly in time to dodge another .

" I found you now girl." The Kiriko growled at her.

" What do you mean found me now?" She rolled her eyes having noticed immediately that it wasn't the same Kiriko as before. " You weren't even the one looking for me."

" Wha?"

" First off I kicked the one before into a tree, yet you have a bruise on your head, besides, your skinnier then the other one." She said blinking . " Sides your faster then the other one , I actually had a bit of a harder time dodging that."

" HEY TOCHAN COME HERE, I HAVE SOMETHING FUNNY TO SHOW YOU." a very similar Kiriko voice shouted and the Kiriko in front of her left following the sound of the voice. Aki blinked and followed through the tree's into a large clearing.

" GON!!" She exclaimed loudly when she saw him , and he turned and grinned at her.

" AKI!!!" He then promptly tackled her a hug.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She yelped and stiffened the minute he came in contact with her. " GON let me go… this is embarrassing , plus I can't breath." She gasped for breath as he finally let her go.

" I'm glad your alright." He smiled at her widely.

" I couldn't tell." sarcasm literally dripped from the young girl's voice.

" Gon!! Aki!!" They both turned to see Kurapika and Leorio come into the clearing with a man and the woman they had seen carried off before. The two Kiriko knelt by the young boy and girl and grinned.

" it's been a long time since anybody could tell us apart." One said and the other finished with, " it brings us great pleasure."

" I couldn't tell you apart, I could just tell your speeds were different from the way the wind moved around your bodies and by the bruises." Aki said with a shrug.

" You could tell that one of us was skinnier then the other though." The skinnier Kiriko pointed out.

" Oh yeah." the girl scratched the back of her head lightly and laughed cheerfully.

" Hey can you tell the difference." Leorio whispered to Kurapika who merely shook his head.

" So you're the one that carried Aki off?" Gon asked one of them and nodded. "And the other one hit Kurapika right?" Again one of them nodded.

" Good you are very nice to us." One said clearly. " know then that me and my wife are your navigator's and these two are our children." He gestured to the other two humanoid's.

The girl smiled and held of her tattooed right arm. " For those who wear this tattoo, The young girl's of the ancestral clan sumi wear it in witness of a promise of marriage made to a god and no one else. Without an excellent knowledge of ancient history it would be impossible to understand. The wise Kurapika understood it and knew that we were not married." She then smiled at the blonde haired man.

" Leorio understood nothing till the end ." The young man that looked similar to the girl said, Aki sweat dropped.

" Well, there's a surprise." She muttered sarcastically but smiled at him when he glared at her none the less.

" But he did know." The man held up a finger with an expression that made him look quite like a Kiriko. " how to give me first aid maybe better then a doctor, and even more importantly when I was worried and asking for news of my 'wife' he stay confident and sure of himself and spoke reassuringly."

" And as for Gon, he straight ahead showing extraordinary movement and observation." One of the Kiriko looked over at Aki.

" And Aki show excellent movement and observation, and more importantly was brave and strong enough to have to rely on her friends alone, and was determined not to cause us serious bodily harm and an excellent ability to completely hide in her surroundings when realizing that fighting was not the best option." The tiny girl blushed brightly.

" Now we will take you to the testing site." The Kiriko spread their very interesting wings.

" AHHHHH I'm afraid of height." Aki sweat dropped as she heard Leorio yell and felt the Kiriko lift her up..

" Shut up Leorio. " She yelled over to him. " I am to and you don't see me complaining."

Gon and Kurapika both chuckled at the sound of the two arguing.


End file.
